Micro-reactors that have the characteristics of high heat transfer efficiency, continuous fluid production, high quality output and low waste, in recent years, have become one of the major research objects for major chemical and pharmaceutical companies. To take a micro-channel reaction apparatus as an example, it can make it possible to mix different fluids in a tiny space and a relatively short flow path.
Conventionally, a micro-channel reaction apparatus can only result in laminar flow mode in the flow channel of the fluid, but turbulence is the key factor to promote the mixing of different fluids. However, it is difficult to achieve the intended effect to intensively mix two fluids with immiscible phases. In order to improve the fluid mixing effect of the micro-channel reaction apparatus, a micro-channel structure with a special flow path made of glass material has been proposed by the prior art to improve the mixing and reaction efficiency of the fluids. However, the micro-channel structure made of glass material is not pressure resistant and has lower heat transfer coefficient, which not only limits its application in gas-liquid reaction, but also is not conducive to the control of high endothermic/exothermic reaction. Furthermore, the micro-channel structure channel with special flow path generally has more complicated structure, which may greatly increase the manufacturing cost is not conducive to the promotion of micro-channel technology.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a micro-channel reaction apparatus to obviate the drawbacks encountered from the prior art.